The Man in the Iron Mask
by GuardianSoulBlade
Summary: A modernized version of Alexander Dumas’ tale, based off the book and the screenplay by Randall Wallace. Power ruled, injustice reigned, and a tyrant took whatever he desired. He thought no one could replace him, but he was wrong…
1. Chapter One: Imprisoned

**The Man in the Iron Mask **

A modernized version of Alexander Dumas' tale, based off the book and the screenplay by Randall Wallace. Power ruled, injustice reigned, and a tyrant took whatever he desired. He thought no one could replace him, but he was wrong…

They that flame shall be ignored; so don't even try it. This is a modern version of the story and the cast is as follows:

Red X is King Louis XIV  
Robin is Phillipe  
Raven is Aramis  
Beast Boy is Porthos  
Starfire is Athos  
Aqualad is D'Artagnan  
Speedy is Raul  
Terra is Christine  
Blackfire is Queen Anne (Starfire and Blackfire will not be related in this story)  
Jinx is the Governor/ Warden of the Bastille Baisemeaux  
Cyborg is Lieutenant André  
Gizmo and Mammoth are the King's advisors  
The Tower is the Bastille (in this story they'll have headquarters somewhere else)

That's all I have to say so, have fun! Tell me what you think of it. I tried this before with another story, but everyone ignored me. But that was a long time ago so now that I've been here awhile I think y'all will review me. Seeing the success of Blond Shadowcat's Teen Titans version of _The Phantom of the Opera _inspired me to do something similar, but different. This is set in modern time so it'll be a little different. This is set in modern times so there are cars and computers and stuff like that. The story remains the same though, for the most part.

_Chapter One: Imprisoned _

A warm breeze blew across his face as a 15 year old named Robin quietly sat outside his house enjoying the warm weather. He as quietly studying some homework his mother had given him. They lived out in the country, away from the bustling metropolis known as Jump City in the countryside of a province called Soto located in a small but very proud country called Markovia. He didn't quite understand why, but he like his simple life, although his family rarely received any visitors.

He sighed in frustration. His parents insisted he become an educated person, although he had no idea why because he knew he wasn't smart enough to attend a university. _This is ridiculous,_ he thought, setting down his books and papers.

He jumped to his feet as he heard his father's voice shout something urgently. Running towards the house, he soon spotted his father and his mother talking in hushed, urgent voices.

"What will I tell her Majesty the Queen? Should I some random breeze blew her letter smack dab into the well?" John asked urgently.

"Isn't that the truth?" Mary asked.

"Of course it is! But who will believe me?" John asked. What if she thinks I gave it to someone—one of her enemies, perhaps? Can you imagine what she would do to us then?"

"Knowing her, that's not a good thing," Mary replied.

_The Queen, like the Queen of Markovia? What are they talking about?_ Robin wondered. Something was going on, and he was going to find out what it was. He watched and waited for answers. What was in this letter that was so dangerous to his parents' lives?

"We need to find someone to get that letter out of the well. Someone who can't read, can you think of anyone?" While his parents came up with a name Robin decided to see what this letter was about as they ran off to get him.

Sprinting over to the well, he peered down, sure enough; there was a piece of paper with writing on it. Carefully climbing down, he snatched up the letter as quickly as possible. Scrambling as carefully as he could, he climbed out clutching the letter.

Heading back to his bench, he began to read the soggy letter. The letter was wet but not bad enough that it had washed away the ink. Robin couldn't believe what he was reading. It had to be some kind of joke. He couldn't take it seriously could he?

According to the letter, he was some kind of high born nobleman of some sort. And the people he knew to be his parents were not his birth parents at all. They were noble like he was, although a considerably lower rank than him. They had treated him like he was their son, although they had first taken him out of loyalty to the Queen.

Robin heard some noises, peering around the corner from where he sat; he saw his father and his mother returning with the workman. "It's all wet here. Someone must have climbed in and taken it out of the well."

"But who could have…" His father's voice trailed off. He stared off in Robin's direction, their eyes meeting despite the fact that he was half hidden around the corner.

"Robin," his father called, "Come here." Robin got up from his seat and walked over to them. His mother returned to the house and the workman left, puzzled but uncurious about the strange events which had transpired.

He stood before his father as the man began to pace up and down the yard. Robin shifted uncomfortably until he couldn't stand it. The unhappy look on his father's face made him uneasy. He decided to break the silence. "So you aren't really my father, are you?"

"No Robin, I am not your father, but I have come to love you as if you were my son. Your mother loves you though she isn't your real mother."

"I see. So who are my _real_ parents?" he asked.

"I can't tell you, it is better if you don't know who your parents are," John said simply.

Over the next few days Robin had pestered his father for more information about his true parents but the more he insisted the more his father refused to tell him. He told him to just forget about it completely. In time, Robin began to think about doing just that.

What was the point? Most kids his age would have loved the idea of being royalty or being rich, but not him. He enjoyed his simple life too much. Why would he want to be some snotty royal anyway? Just the thought of it made him feel even happier with his life as it was.

About a week after he had fished the letter out of the well, Robin finished his daily farm chores and went to pick apples from his parents' orchard. Wiping the dirt off his jeans, he scrambled up a tree and picked one of the ripe apples off the branch.

Climbing down, he sat beneath the tree to enjoy the fruit. Chewing contentedly, he watched the birds as they flew through the trees. Hearing the noise of a car, he jumped up. His parents usually didn't receive many visitors so he was surprised.

Running up to a nearby tree, he peaked out from behind it. He was surprised to see a group of cars at his front door. _That's strange._ He suddenly had a bad feeling, a _very _bad feeling. Something was wrong. He began running towards his house. His parents were in danger.

Suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed him. "Let go of me!" he shouted. He struggled hard to break the person's grasp. He whirled around punching hard. The figure staggered back but Robin felt a dark aura surround him and throw him into a wall.

Breathless, he tried to rise to his feet when he was seized by two figures in dark uniforms.

"Do you have him?" a voice asked.

"He's right here," another replied.

"Good," something was forced against his mouth. His hands were held back firmly so he couldn't claw the wet cloth away from his mouth. He began to feel lightheaded and dizzy. A strange scent with the hint of meadow flowers filled the caverns of his brain. Unconsciousness fell over him like a dark curtain and he blacked out. Just before the darkness took him he realized this had something to do with the Queen's letter. Now he wished with his entire being that he had left it floating at the bottom of the well.

"Take him to the Tower," a dark figure in a blue cloak replied.

"As you wish Raven," the darkly dressed Titan replied.

"The King himself ordered this," she said as they dragged a limp Robin to the car. They drove him to the Tower, Jump City's notorious prison. Once you went in, you never got out. Ever.

Robin suddenly woke up, looking around, he didn't recognize his surroundings. The place where he was made him nervous, guards had a hold of his hands and wrists so he couldn't move.

"Hey, what's going on here? What did I do wrong?" he asked his captors. They said nothing. He struggled as someone pulled his head back, forcing him to stare up at the ceiling.

He struggled but it was no use. A cold, hard mask was forcibly placed over his face, concealing it completely. "Uggh!" he shuddered at the cold feeling against his skin.

The Warden, Jinx could only stare dispassionately at the prisoner. "Take him to the lowest level of the Tower."

"No! No! What's happening? What have I done?" Robin pleaded with the Warden. "There must be a mistake! I've done nothing wrong. My name is Robin and I live in a country house in the province of Soto. I haven't broken any laws! Please!" His blue eyes pleaded for mercy.

"You are Prisoner number 4-6-3-8-9000. Take this lunatic away," she turned and walked away. The guards roughly dragged Robin through the prison down to his cell. Throwing him in, they locked the doors behind him.

Kneeling on the floor, he clawed at the hideous contraption that hid his face. It was hot inside the mask and it felt horrible too. He pulled and struggled and tried with all his might to pull the mask off. But it was no use. It still remained.

Robin began pounding his head on the floor, banging it in hopes that the hard floor might shatter it. He ran his head into the wall, trying to break the hideous contraption. He ran and placed his hands on the barred window. "What have I done? What crime have I committed?" he shouted. No one heard him, and if they did they didn't care.

"Please," he pounded on the door. "I've done nothing wrong!" Still there was silence. Robin waited for many hours, pacing to and fro, hoping someone would come and tell him there had been some mistake and he could go free. But none came.

He stared down at the watch on his wrist; it was a special gift from his parents. They were very poor and couldn't afford much, but they had given it to him for his 15th birthday. It was 8:00 at night. He had only been there for six hours. Surely they would release him soon.

Unexpectedly, the door swung open. A man with a tray of food came in. "It's about time! There must be some mistake. I have committed no crime against anyone. If I could speak to the Warden or the Governor—"

"Quiet scum!" the burly man said. "Here is food. Eat!" The man struck him, groaning Robin fell to his knees. The jailer placed the food on the floor and gave the platter a contemptuous kick, spilling some of its contents on the dirty cell floor.

Robin scrambled to pick up the contents of the platter. Placing some of it in his mouth he gagged at the tastelessness of it. He forced himself to keep eating. After he was finished, he walked to the window, actually it was placed high on the wall; there was something like steps which he scrambled up.

Pressing his face against the bars, he caught a glimpse of the moon. He stared out sadly, the realization hitting him that he might be in the cell for a long time. Tears streamed down his face. He could only stare out at the water lapping beneath his cell window and the bright moonlight, and weep.

Raven Roth, a Titan, a protector of the esteemed monarch Red-X XIV stood silently as the prisoner was dragged away. "Forgive me," she whispered. "One day, you shall be restored…" She turned around and walked out of the Tower, her blue cloak swirling around her.


	2. Chapter Two: The Titans

_Chapter Two: The Titans_

**_Quick Sticky: _**_Red X's name will always be hyphened when put with the number 'XIV' and Red-X looks exactly like Robin except he's a sleazy loser. _

**Eight Years Later…**

A cold wind whistled through the bars of his jail cell, but he no longer cared. He sat, sometimes he paced. There wasn't much to do in prison. Markovia, although a very modern country still had horrid prison conditions; Robin sighed, he stared up at his small window, trying to catch a glimpse of the sun and the clouds.

He sighed; there was nothing to look forward to. Just stale meat, vegetables and water every day; they wouldn't let him out anywhere, just to shower every couple days. Not that it mattered; his cell had to be the worst one in the prison. Rats were his sole companions. In fact he had grown so used to seeing them that he began to give them names.

There wasn't anything for him to do, except read. And he only had two books, the Book of Azar and _The Complete Stories and Poems of Edgar Allen Poe._ So often Robin would sit and read, sometimes aloud, sometimes to himself. He focused his mind on what he did and he hoped one day he would be freed from his prison. But as the years had passed, his hope withered.

"You dead yet?" the jailor asked sarcastically. Robin pressed his face against his cell window.

"No, Keeper," Robin replied.

He stepped back and saw the door of his of his cell door open and his jailor walk in. He looked at him. Robin said nothing to him. He took his tray and began eating. His jailor turned and walked out locking the door behind him.

Robin rose to his feet and pressed his face against the window of his cell. He watched his jailor walk away. In the old man's hand's was a silver coin, a 'red-x' he called it. He saw the man flip the coin in the air; his eyes were riveted on the face on the head of the coin. The face was powerful and dignified, the face of Red-X XIV…

* * *

Aqualad gunned the engines of his motorcycle through the streets of Jump City. Angry people screamed curses and insults as he passed. A fight was taking place in the middle of the street.

People dodged him as he passed. Aqualad felt something hit the back of his cloak; he drove on ignoring the chaos behind him.

Outside a great temple a green changeling staggered, making his way up the vast steps with two attractive women on each arm. His clothes were that of a wealthy man, along with a wide girth to go with it. "Ah ha! Here we are!" Beast Boy stopped before a pair of large wooden doors. "Raven!" he called in a drunken voice. He barged through the door.

"Beast Boy is—!" He stopped. The women with him also stopped, sobered by the sight of an older, violet haired woman sitting cross legged on the floor in a simple blue cloak in a quiet, contemplative, meditative state.

"Sorry, my dears; she's quite enjoyable too. She's a hotty, makes for good company." Raven opened her eyes and gave Beast Boy an annoyed look that only he noticed.

"So are you," the woman with him said. "You could make our visit worth while."

"Really? It's been so long I've forgotten about it." He turned back to his companions. "Go on now, heave Her Holiness alone. I'll bring you back tomorrow when she's in a better mood; when she's ready for company." Their protests resembled a moaning, screeching whine. "Go on, ladies," he gently herded them out of the room. "Go on," he shut the doors behind him. He walked over to his friend with a melancholy look on his face.

"Stop meditating and revel with me, Raven! I need my spirits lifted. I'm old, I'm weak; my strength is gone!"

"Beast Boy," Raven said quietly, "I'm meditating."

"I just said you're mediating! Are you deaf too? I know you're blind, because if you had seen the hot chicks that just walked out of here, you'd have tears of joy in your eyes for me."

"Sometimes there are more important things in life than a good pair of hot chicks."

"Really?" Beast Boy pulled up a stool and sat down. "If you can name me one thing, one single thing, that is more sublime than me hooking up with a hot chick, I'll build you a new temple."

Raven sighed, exasperated, she replied to his challenge, "forgiveness."

"Forgiveness?" Beast Boy appeared thoughtful, until a loud fart rippled through the room. "Forgive me. Forgive me." he said absently.

Raven waved a hand in the air, warding off the atrocious smell. She tried to concentrate. "Am I forgiven?" Beast Boy asked; he lightly hit Raven, trying to get her attention. "Am I forgiven?" She suddenly backhanded him.

"I observe your forgiveness isn't sweeter than a hot chick," he muttered.

"Can't you see, Beast Boy?" Raven asked, anger coming into her voice. "I'm trying to meditate!"

"You're always meditating!" Beast Boy shouted angrily jumping at her. She pulled him into the headlock as he was trying to squirm his way out. The door opened and Aqualad let himself into the room.

"Aqualad!" Raven smiled slightly. They stopped their roughhousing and stood up to greet their friend.

"Oh, Aqualad!" Beast Boy bear hugged his friend, pounding him on the back. Beast Boy smiled. "How are you young pup?"

"You interrupted a simple theological discussion!" Raven said, straightening herself up.

"So I see." Aqualad smiled.

"Come. Sit." She gestured to a stool beside her.

"Would that I could, but I'm come on the King's business. Raven–the King wishes to see you."

"Still you serve him loyally—Even though the though people hurl rotten eggs at his royal emblem." She pulled a piece of rotten egg from his cloak.

"Aqualad," Beast Boy placed his hands on his friend's shoulders. "You look so young," he hugged him again. "And I feel so old."

"He says immediately." Aqualad said toRaven, keeping the conversation serious.

"All for one," Aqualad," Beast Boy began, Aqualad turned back to face him.

"And one for all," Aqualad finished. Aqualad shook his friends' hands and left. The two Titans watched him go silently. Finally, Beast Boy spoke.

"We were all Titans once, eh?" Beast Boy smiled quietly. "I wonder how Starfire is doing."

* * *

In a simple pleasant house, a nervous young man stared in the mirror, straightening his clothes. His tense demeanor was a mask for his nervous energy. A woman in her late fifties, hair mostly gray with periodic streaks of fiery red, she was still beautiful despite age, with a calming voice filled with simple happiness said in a tranquil tone, "Relax Speedy, you're my son. How could any woman resist you?"

"Do I look all right?" Speedy asked his mother. Starfire stood away from him, fingering a small gold ring from a small box of jewelry.

"You look glorious. None of the ladies will be able to take their eyes off you!" She smiled. "When will you ask her?"

"Perhaps when we first arrive... Or when we're leaving, I could ask her in the limo—but it is more romantic at the palace. Every time I think about it I get so confused..." His voice trailed off.

Starfire's hand closed around the ring. Walking over to her son, she placed it gently in his hand. "Will this help?"

"Mother, this is your ring! I can't—"

"When your father died I was wearing this ring, now I want to die knowing that it is on the finger of the woman my son loves." Starfire gave him a loving smile. "Go, bring back your fiancé." She kissed his cheek, hugging him quietly. He smiled and pulled away. He turned and left the room.

Driving towards the place where he would pick up the limo Speedy smiled. Surely he'd have enough nerve to propose now! His Mother's ring incased in a velvet holder was placed on the passenger's seat beside him. Stopping, he arrived at his destination. Climbing out of his car, he climbed into the back of the limousine. He quickly tucked the ring away so she wouldn't see it.

He had the driver go to her house. Terra was standing outside, gaping at the limo. She was dressed in a beautiful yellow gown that enhanced her beauty, making Speedy smile. Her gape turned to a broad smile when she saw him climb out. "Speedy!"

She ran to him. "I missed you during the war."

Speedy smiled. "Well I've been back for a few months and you still say that!"

"But I did," Terra insisted, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Speedy, I love you more than anything!" He kissed her soundly.

"I know, I know," he laughed quietly.

"What's with the limo?" she asked.

"We have a party to go to remember?" he laughed. "At the King's country estate; I suppose the only way I got invited was because of my Mother's reputation as a former Titan."

"I see," Terra smiled. He ushered her to the limo, climbing in beside her, he ordered the driver to take them to King's country estate.

* * *

A young man in his early twenties, 23 perhaps, was staring at himself in a life size mirror made of solid gold. He would have been quite handsome and attractive, had his arrogant eyes and haughty air detracted from his features.

Another man was showing him battle strategies on a holographic map. "No, no, do not underestimate the Russians," he pointed to the map. "Move these troops here and here, and then we outnumber them there. Yes, see that on its way."

One of his tailors was busy dressing him. "Yellow sash," he ordered flippantly. His two advisors, Mammoth and Gizmo stood beside him, trying to speak with him.

"Sire, as your advisors we feel it is our—our—" Mammoth began.

"Our duty," Gizmo finished for him.

"—Our duty to inform you that there are riots in Jump City," Mammoth finished uncomfortably.

"Riots?" Red-X appeared to be shocked. "But Jump City is the most beautiful city in the world. Why should my people feel anything but pride and contentment?"

"Of course, Your Majesty, I'm sure they are content, and proud, but they are also starving," Mammoth said. "If we could distribute some of the food that has been reserved for the army, I'm sure there would be plenty of time…to gather more…" he trailed off as a voice made an announcement.

"The Priestess, Raven." She was dressed in a simple priest's robe and seemed very thoughtful. Red-X nodded to Mammoth who bowed and walked back towards Raven.

"Mother Raven, His Majesty has been experiencing difficulty with the Azarathians."

"The Azarathians?" Raven frowned.

"They say His Majesty's wars are unjust and the source of public hunger."

"Perhaps His Majesty should speak to their leader."

"But who is she? No one can keep secrets like the Azarathians can."

"Ah Raven! I have been expecting you!" Raven bowed respectfully. Red-X placed a hand on her shoulder. The two began to walking together speaking quietly.

"You are now a priestess, but you were once a Titan, I like my father before me, have trusted you with the gravest of missions." He paused for a moment. "I want you to find out who this secret leader of the Azarathians is and when you do, for X'hal and for Markovia, I wish you to kill her."

Raven looked startled. "I know this is a terrible thing I ask, especially from a priestess, but can you accept this mission, and keep it private?"

Thoughtful, Raven looked at him. "Once I discover the identity of this Azarathian rebel. I will kill both her...and the man who told me."

"Once a Titan; always a Titan, eh?" Red-X smiled. Raven bowed and left. Red-X turned his attention back to Gizmo and Mammoth. "Now about these riots, we have food stocks on the wharves right now, no?"

"But Majesty, that food is spoiling, that is why it was not shipped to the army."

"Then you must hurry!" Red-X said as if he hadn't heard the words his advisor had just spoken.

"What…an excellent idea, Your Majesty," he said, bowing quickly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Speedy and Terra walked through the vast gardens arm in arm. She was admiring the clothing of various guests and how splendid they looked. Speedy could only see her and did not care for anything else. "Look at the stitching on that one. Doesn't it look glorious?"

"Not nearly as glorious as you," Speedy smiled, keeping his adoring gaze on her. As they continued walking through the crowd, Terra's beauty caught the eyes of someone else. Red-X was mesmerized by her instantly. His eyes and heart began to burn with lust.

"Who is that?" he asked one of his friends.

"Speedy, the son of Starfire," his friend replied.

"Adonis, your taste may run to young soldiers but I was referring to the beauty next to him." His friends laughed.

"Her name is Terra." Red-X continued staring. Standing straight, the King watched as the vast doors of his country estate were opened. He halted and waited for the trumpeters to blow their flourishes.

He began striding regally down the stairs, nobles bowing to him left and right. His entourage began to mingle with some of the guests. Captain Aqualad was speaking with Lt. Cyborg in a hushed voice.

"He didn't tell me about the probe chase. What about security? The Azarathians are starting to grow violent." Aqualad frowned.

"Aqualad, the Azarathians oppose Red-X, but they believe in nonviolence," Cyborg insisted.

"Not all of them do," Aqualad frowned, "and that's why I'm worried. I must speak to the King." Red-X had walked down the stairs and Aqualad walked over to him.

"Your Majesty…" he began.

"What is it now, Aqualad, assassins falling from the sky?"

"The plans for the probe chase were not revealed to me."

"Look at these men, Aqualad; how they admire and fear you. With the great Aqualad watching over me who in all of Jump City would dare to do me harm?"

"A fool's blade or superpower may be sharper or stronger than his brain," Aqualad warned.

Let us play a game, Aqualad. Let's pretend I am King and you are captain of my Titans. Let us behave as if my wish is law. And my wish is to enjoy this party…as should you."

Aqualdad turned and walked away. Catching sight of someone in a window, he looked up. An older woman with dark hair elaborately done up was walking passed the window. It was Blackfire, the Queen Mother. She stopped and their eyes met for a brief moment. A small, barely unnoticeable look of sadness crossed his face. She broke his gaze and walked by. He then composed himself and began to once again mingle with the crowd.

As they walked through the gardens, Speedy had finally gotten up his nerve to propose to his beloved. "Terra, I... Ever since I returned I've been wanting to speak with you about... about—"

"Excuse me, Mr., Ms," a waiter offering some drinks interrupted him.

"No thank you," he said politely. He tried to begin again, but before he could, a voice said his name. It was Aqualad, captain of the King's body guard and leader of the Titans.

"Captain," he said politely. "Allow me to introduce Terra Markov. Terra this is Aqualad, he's my Mother's best friend."

"The pleasure's mine," Aqualad politely kissed her hand.

"I am honored that you have granted me a commission in the Titans so that I may follow my Mother and you." He smiled, "One for all."

"And all for one," Aqualad finished as he departed. Speedy tried once more to say what he desperately wanted to say. They stopped by a beautiful water fountain and he took her hands in his.

"I love you Terra," Speedy said quietly

"And I love you, Speedy," she replied softly.

"I'll never be a rich man, but you'll always have my heart."

"Then I am richer than the King."

Speedy reached for the gold ring within the folds of his coat. "I have something for you, it belonged to my Mother." He was interrupted by shouts and calls from someone, looking up, he saw the King himself calling for attention.

Red-X was dressed in expensive elaborate clothing that made Speedy almost feel sick. His garish outfit flaunted his wealth and position. He kept his reaction neutral and did his best to look polite. "It pleases us to announce an entertainment for our guests! A contest of agility and cunning!" A man held in his hand what looked like a giant probe like object.

"Behold our unicorn! Whichever of our guests captures the unicorn shall win its treasure!" Inside the probe was a large diamond pennant. The guests gasped at the size of it.

"Now, to the chase, I command you all!" The guests scrambled to catch the flying object, which was surprisingly fast.

"The pendant will be yours!" Speedy promised and joined in the fray.

Terra tried to follow but was suddenly cut off from the rest of the group by a stream from a fountain that suddenly erupted, blocking her path. She tried to go a different way, but was continually blocked by walls of water. Giving up, she began to wander around the grounds of the estate. Coming to a small chapel, she spotted a painting within. Curious, she began to step inside when a voice stopped her.

"Terra, isn't it?" She turned. It was the King himself. Red-X was staring at her, and his gaze made her nervous.

"I would have said it was impossible, but I believe the excitement of the chase has made you even more beautiful."

"Sire, I—" She blushed red with embarrassment.

"You blush! You do not wish to be beautiful to your King? She was no dummy and she knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to seduce her.

"No, Sire—I mean, yes, yes Sire—"

"I understand you are unaccustomed to these surroundings, a situation we can happily remedy. A lady such as yourself would make a fine lady-in-waiting."

"Your Majesty is too kind, but I am engaged to Speedy, at least I will be as soon as he manages to ask me."

"You would choose a soldier, a soldier who has not yet proposed, over a king?" Red-X sounded hurt but she knew better.

"I can only be faithful to my heart," she replied.

"But how faithful is that heart to you?" Red-X asked, moving closer to her. Suddenly the probe came out of nowhere spinning by them, breaking the King's attention to her. Terra began backing away.

"Terra, wait," Red-X gently grabbed her arm, he leaned in to kiss her as the man who had offered her and Speedy drinks moved silently with a knife in hand. Red-X spotted him too late. He couldn't move as the man leapt to stab him.

Aqualad turned and using his powers; harnessed the waters from the fountains to send a powerful blast into the man, knocking the air out of him. The blast was so powerful it drew blood; the man was wounded somewhat seriously. Aqualad ran over to him and grabbed him by his collar. He was joined by Lt. Cyborg who transformed his arm into his Sonic Cannon.

"Feed... your... people," the man gasped. Red-X pulled a small dagger from his cloak and walked towards the man.

"Your people starve! Feed—" Red-X stabbed the man in the chest, he died instantly.

"Azarathians," he muttered with distain.

Speedy ran around the corner. Seeing Terra almost alone with Red-X, he immediately deduced what had happened.

"Terra!"

"Speedy!" she quickly took his hand, walking hastily away. Red-X watched them go. He saw Speedy's arm was wrapped around Terra's waist. He knew who Speedy was. He was the son of Starfire, one of the Three Titans, a legendary figure among all Titans. Red-X didn't care though. He wanted Terra, and if he wanted her to be his then he had to get rid of the boy, immediately.

"Get me a general," Red-X ordered Lt. Cyborg.

* * *

Deep within the walls of the Tower, amidst the groans of madness and suffering, there was a distinctive clicking noise. _Click, click, click, click_; it continued every so often.

Robin stood at the barred window in the doorway of his cell, raking his masked head against the bars in frustration. _Click, click, click, click, click. _Exhausted, he slammed his head against the door in torment. He placed his hands against the wall. Freedom seemed so far away. He wouldn't give up hope though; it was the only thing he had left.


	3. Chapter Three: The King is a Clorbag

_Chapter Three: The King is a Clorbag _

**_Quick Sticky_**_: Blackfire is not evil in this fic. I'm sorry I haven't updated Never Leave yet, I have writer's block and it's horrible. B.B. has just arrived in L.A. and I don't know where to go from there. I'll put Chapter Nine: Tofu and Roses up as soon as possible, I promise. In the Meantime, this shall have tosuffice for my readers._

Later on that day the skies had grown cloudy as a woman in a blue gray dress approached the chapel located on the King's country estate. The Queen Mother went in followed by a priestess who was also her attendant. She quietly knelt down at the altar where, to her slight surprise, a beautiful red rose had been placed.

She looked around but saw no one except the priestess with her in the candlelit room. Meanwhile, the captain of the Titans stood from afar, watching her intently. Turning away, he went back to his office. He began to be busy with his work as the Queen Mother Blackfire was walking by his office. Her attendant stopped at the door.

"She wishes a word with you," the attendant said quietly. Aqualad looked up as the Queen approached him.

"M'lady...?" he asked respectfully.

"I understand you saved my son's life today," she began quietly.

"X'hal smiled upon us, Your Majesty," he replied.

"And you were not hurt?" she inquired.

"No, M'lady," he answered.

"That is good," she said. He bowed to her and she departed. He then began going through his papers.

Lieutenant Cyborg walked in with a letter in his hand. "Sir, I came to inform you that Speedy has withdrawn his commission to join the Titans." Aqualad looked disturbed and looked at the letter. He tucked it into his coat pocket and walked out of his office.

* * *

Starfire stood at her window, Gorka Pipes in hand; she was quietly humming a soft tune as she began to play the same haunting melody she had been previously humming. Sweet music filled the air, a melodic, haunting tune that held a note of slight sadness to it; she played it with emotion and feeling, as was a part of her culture to be very emotionally involved in all things. Hearing footsteps behind her, she stopped and turned.

"Aqualad!" she exclaimed with surprise.

The captain of the Titans smiled. "You have improved."

"It has been so long!" she asked, delighted surprise filling her voice. "What is the occasion?" She put the Gorka Pipes into their case.

"Like you said, it's been too long," he smiled. She walked over to him and kissed his cheeks in greeting.

"When the great Aqualad visits he must be offered the best wine," she walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a bottle.

"And if the great Starfire offers, then the great Aqualad must drink," Aqualad replied, taking a seat at a large table. Starfire's house was rather modest for one so renowned with fame and prestige, but she was a gracious host who was very considerate of guests.

She joined him at the table. "I am sorry I haven't been able to see you lately, my friend."

"Head of the King's Bodyguards, that must keep you busy," Starfire poured the wine and looked at her long time companion. "Especially with this King; how many times have you saved his life in this year alone? Three?"

"Four," Aqualad corrected. "An Azarathian nearly assassinated him earlier today."

"Yes, I can see you are kept busy," she said half to herself.

"Still, I should have come by to see you more often," Aqualad said with sincerity. They clanked their cups against one another's in a toast.

"Psssh," Starfire said flippantly, "I belong to the past, when the uniforms were black and grown men and women wore them." Starfire sipped her wine.

"At least it gives you more time to practice your Gorka Pipes," Aqualad smiled.

"And feel sorry for myself. My son is grown, he is engaged to a wonderful girl, he has joined the Titans, all the errors of my life are made right in him, and now for the life I have always whished him," Starfire gave a sigh, "He is leaving my home. Now he has complete happiness, and I mope."

"Starfire…" Aqualad began. There was some noise at the door; the two friends looked up.

"Ah, out celebrating all night." Starfire smiled as Speedy walked through the door. "Speedy; look who has come to visit!" She noticed the look on her son's face. "What is the matter?"

Speedy placed the engagement ring that she had given him earlier back into her hands. "I cannot risk making her a widow just as I ask to make her a wife." He looked at his Mother. "I've been recalled to my regiment."

"But this makes no sense, you have already served at the front," Starfire looked concerned. "Has there been some disaster?" She looked at Aqualad, a suspicion forming in her mind about the motives behind his visit. "Has everyone else been recalled?"

"I believe the King's eye has fallen on Terra," Speedy said. Starfire was alarmed now.

"It's true, the King has noticed her but I don't think it has anything to do with Speedy—"

"It has everything to do with it. The King is a clorbag!" Starfire said, anger creeping into her voice.

"Starfire—" Aqualad began, but she interrupted him.

"A clorbag and a coward!" she finished.

"But I am neither and so I go." Speedy turned to leave the room.

"Speedy," Starfire grabbed his arm. He gently shook it off and left the room. The retired Titan turned to Aqualad.

"Does the King have trouble finding women? Does he have trouble filling his bed?" Starfire's voice became angry. "I served his Father, and before I retired I served him. Now to seduce a woman, who will mean nothing to him once he has had her, he would put my son's life in danger?" Aqualad said nothing.

"You knew," she said in a low voice. "You knew! And that's why you came!"

"I knew your temper," Aqualad said quickly.

"You came to restrain me?" Starfire asked angrily.

"I came to bring you hope!" Aqualad said earnestly. "I will speak to the King personally. I have not given up faith that he may be come the King we all wish him to be."

"You do not know what it is like to have a son; to have kissed his hair and smelled his breath as he slept, to have watched him grow."

"Yes, K'Norfkahood is a blessing I can only imagine," Aqualad said sympathetically.

Starfire placed her hands on Aqualad's shoulders. "I have never known a finer man than you nor cared more for a friend, but if this King harms my son merely to take a lover; then this King will become my enemy. And so will any man who stands between that enemy and me."

"Then I must hurry. For I treasure your son, as I treasure you." He turned and left. Starfire watched him go. She could only stare out the door in silence.

* * *

Titans were retreating back towards the gates of Red-X's palace in a panic. Some were retreating as fast as they could as an angry mob shouted curses at them. Some were not so lucky and were caught by the crowd and beaten.

"Back to the Palace!" Lieutenant Cyborg ordered. "Move!" He watched in horror as some of his men stumbled and as the rioters began to beat them with sticks, any weapon they could get their hands on.

Aqualad came speeding out on his motorcycle. "Sir," Cyborg shouted, getting his attention. "The people are saying the food the King ordered us to distribute to them is rotten. They're attacking Titans all over the City!"

The crowd was pounding one Titan into the street while some of the people in the mob managed to disarm them. One man fired the blaster at Cyborg. His aim was poor and he missed, but not by much that Cyborg wasn't without worry.

To prove his point Cyborg pointed to the mob that was quickly making its way towards the Palace. "We'll fire a volley into them," he suggested.

"No, run to the Palace and close the gates! Do _not_ fire!" he commanded the lieutenant. Cyborg did as he was ordered and ran back to the gate, Sonic Cannon at the ready. They closed the gates and locked them as Aqualad made his way towards the crowd that had gathered outside the Palace gate. A row of Titans stood; blasters ready to fire at a moment's notice.

Among the shouts and curses, there was a young man who recognized him and the murmuring began. "It's Aqualad, the Captain of the Titans."

"One Titan can't stop us!" a ruffian yelled.

"Stop you? You are a Markovian, I am one of you!" he protested.

"Listen to me, people, listen to me, I beg you!" The crowd roared angry insults at him.

"We're starving!" a woman in ragged clothes shouted.

"They give us garbage, not even fit for rats!" a man screamed. The roaring of voices continued for what seemed like an eternity; then someone hurled a rotten beet, aiming for Aqualad's head. Aqualad concentrated and water spewed forth from his hands, skewering the beet.

"Oooo!" the crowd said, amazed. Someone threw a head of lettuce and he used his superpower to neatly slice it in half.

"I'm on my way to a salad! Doesn't anybody have any endive?" The rioters laughed at his sense of humor. Another head of lettuce came out of nowhere and he blasted it into two clean pieces. "Anyone have a tomato?" Some one threw a tomato, instead of skewering it, he caught it with ease.

The crowd "Awwed" at this feat, amazed at his skill. Aqualad bit off a small portion and tasted it. His face contorted with disgust. He spat it out.

"You are right. It is rotten. I will speak to the King myself. You have my word on it." The rioters began to dissipate, satisfied with what Aqualad had told them. Some rioters still had a hold of some of the injured Titans. "And you will release those men—they serve Markovia... and you."

They did as they were told and departed. The injured Titans looked at their captain gratefully as he drove his motorcycle into the Palace through the gates. Others helped their wounded.

Once Aqualad was inside the Palace he headed towards the King's bedroom. Congregated outside the door were his advisors, including Mammoth who had inadvertently and unintentionally advised the King to distribute the rotten food. Aqualad walked by them and headed towards a hallway. Removing a tapestry, he revealed a secret doorway. Opening it, he disappeared and the tapestry fell back against the wall concealing the passageway's existence.

In a bedroom, Red-X was making love with one of his many mistresses, (I am _not_ going into detail here; you people with icky imaginations can imagine all you want. I don't write lemons, you icky people). There were loud groans as he finished.

"Oh Red-X," the young girl said in an exhausted voice. "You were right. A woman has never known love, until she has known the love of a King."

"I'm hungry," he said to himself. She looked up at him.

"I'll have some food brought," she pulled the blankets up over her naked body.

"I prefer to eat alone," he said, climbing out of bed using the covers as a shield as he slipped into a red silk robe embroidered with gold. He wrapped it around himself. "By the way, you'll be leaving tomorrow," he said as he exited the room walking through a portrait into a secret passageway.

He stepped out into a hallway and walked towards a table with a plate of fine foods on it. He was just about to start eating when Aqualad stepped out from behind the portrait of his Father, Red-X XIII. He jumped, startled.

"These passages were constructed for the King's security, not so you could startle me to death!"

"It is for your security that I have come, Your Majesty," Aqualad began.

"I already know about the rioting," Red-X said.

"Your people are anxious to love you," Aqualad continued. "But they are eating rotten food and sometimes none at all.

Red-X looked thoughtful. "Rotten food, well I'll deal with that decisively."

"Then there is one more thing, of an even more personal nature, Your Majesty."

"A more personal nature?" the King asked.

"You are constantly surrounded by beautiful women. Do you love any of them?"

"Quite frequently, actually," he let out a chuckle.

"And do they love you? How do you know that when a woman gives you her most intimate embrace, it is you and not your crown that she pulls to her heart," Aqualad said bluntly.

"You think my affairs are empty," Red-X said.

"I believe that a man can love one woman all his life and be the better for it…yes," Aqualad said simply.

"Perhaps you're right. Perhaps I haven't found a woman with a heart like my own, until recently," Red-X said.

"Would that be Terra?" Aqualad asked blatantly.

"It is a good thing you watch me, Aqualad, but I fear you watch me too closely," his voice held a hint of anger in it.

"Did you send Speedy off to the war so you could be free to pursue her?" he asked.

"Speedy will return soon," Red-X reassured him. "You have my word." Aqualad began to walk away. "Aqualad." The Captain of the Titans stopped. "I am a young, King, but I am King."

"Then be a good King, Your Majesty," Aqualad bowed and walked away.

He turned and walked over to the advisors who were congregated outside his room. He took the advisor's sash off of Mammoth's neck and placed it around Gizmo's.

"You're the new advisor; execute him for distributing rotten food!" He commanded Gizmo. Mammoth paled at the words but said nothing. Red-X opened doors to his bedchamber and shut them behind him. He opened them a moment later.

"And the next time there are rioters, shoot them!" He shut the door behind him.

Mammoth looked at Gizmo and Gizmo said nothing and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked at his friend sympathetically as he had guards usher him away.

**_Quick Sticky: _**_Please tell me in your reviews if I have misspelled K'Norfkahood. _


End file.
